Talaxian
Description: Neelix, a male Talaxian in 2371 Description: Talaxian script. Talaxians are a warp capable, technologically advanced race native to the planet Talax in the Delta Quadrant. They tend to be a whimsical race with a well developed sense of humour. They tend to be very friendly and helpfull and are willing to offer their services to anyone who requires them. T Physiology Physically the Talaxians are humanoid, with large amounts of yellow to reddish-brown spotting on their heads, arms and bodies. They have pale skin and a plume of ginger hair across the top of their heads. Males also have ginger whiskers growing on either side of their face, these develop during puberty, much like facial hair in Humans, however the whiskers also have a pleasureable application as when tugged, the whiskers induce sexual arousal and feelings. History The Talaxian race is an ancient one and they may have been warp capable as far back as the 1450s, when their race was contacted by the Vaadwaur. It's unclear as to how this contact went, however a legacy of this contact survived in the Talaxian language as the word vaadwaur, which means "foolish," seemingly suggesting it didn't go well. The Talaxian race engaged in a war with the Haakonian Order in the 2340s and 2350s. As a result of the war, many Talaxians emmigrated to different regions of the delta quadrant. at least one group of emmigrants, had emmigrated as far as the Delta/Beta Quadrant border by 2378. This war ended in 2355 with the deployment of the Metreon Cascade on the Talaxian moon of Rinax. Seeing the devastation caused by the cascade, the Talaxian government surrendered unconditionally. It is not clear if the resulting occupation had ended by 2371 but the independance of Talaxian traders implies that it had. (VGR: "Jetrel") Society and Culture Talaxian tend to be a spiritual, whimsical people, known for their enjoyment of stories and other peoples company. Their mythology has a belief in the after life, known as the Great Forest, where a great tree stands at the center. It is said that upon death, a Talaxian goes to the afterlife and meets the souls of his deceased family upon arrival. Many Talaxians keep models of the Great tree and religious/cerimonial object. The Talaxians celebrate a religious holiday called prixin, which is a celebration of family life. Talaxians have a great enjoyment of food and meals. It is custmoary for a Talaxian to tell the story of how a meal was prepared to those eating it. Language Little is known about the Talaxian language other than a few words and proper nouns. Nearly all Talaxian proper nouns contain the the letter x''' (pronounced ks), this may be an honorific sound in the Talaxian language or mearly a very common sound that seems to occur every where. Talaxian writing resembles strings of long and short rectangles with curvy lines cut out of them, these lines are usually written in horizontal and vertical blocks. '''Known words: *'Omara s'alas' - good news has no clothes. (used as a congratulation towards a couple who are expecting a child) *'omara' - good news. *'s'' - to have, has . *'alas' - no clothes, naked, nakedness. *'vaadwaur' - reckless, foolish. *'Talax'ialzay' - Ancient word for Talaxians. People *Alixia *Brax *Dexa *Laxeth *Neelix *Oxilon *Paxim *Wixiban Places *Talax **Rinax *Prema II